In recent years, with the development of a digital processing apparatus such as a computer and the development of a communication network, a large quantity of data have been transmitted and received through the communication network.
The communication network is configured by connecting numerous apparatuses and communication lines with each other and when data is transmitted/received through the communication network, it is important how rapidly and accurately data is transmitted from a transmitting apparatus transmitting data to a receiving apparatus receiving data.
The data transmission is performed through a session which is a connection between nodes.
The node as a connection point on a network represents a redistribution point or an end point of data transmission/reception and may correspond to various apparatuses such as various servers, hubs, routers, switches, and clients that are provided on the network.
Meanwhile, a session as a connection through which various pieces of information is transmitted and received, which is required to transmit/receive data is required between a transmission node transmitting data and a reception node receiving data and as the session, one session is generally set, but a plurality of sessions may be set as necessary.
In the session setting of the related art, the session was just set according to the preset number of sessions between the transmission node and the reception node.
However, as a configuration of the communication network is complicated, a node receiving data transmits data to another node again in most cases and thus, in this case, data cannot be transmitted/received more effectively by using the session setting method in the related art.
Accordingly, a method for setting sessions and a method for transmitting/receiving data using the same that can reflect various and complicated states of the communication network are required as the configuration of the communication network is more and more complicated.